


Sadly Nightmare

by MichikoMame



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Schwarzer Mann, Sehnsucht, Unbekannte Liebe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichikoMame/pseuds/MichikoMame
Summary: Freddy wusste nicht mit dem neuen Gefühl umzugehen und wird verlassen.





	1. Ein Blick

Schon seid einer Weile beobachtet er ihn. Ein Arzt in einer Klinik der wie seine Kollegen auch die Patienten versorgt. Inzwischen kannte er die Klinik, denn er folgte dem Doktor sehr viel. In seinem Büro war alles rustikaler und es gibt viele hohe Bücherregale die dem Raum etwas klassisches und altmodisches geben. Herman Carter war ein allgemein guter Arzt mit vielen Kenntnissen. Er lernte schnell neues und gibt sich stets alle Mühe. Ein typischer Arzt. Das hätte ihn nicht interessiert, aber Herman hatte etwas an sich was er sich nicht erklären konnte. Es ist Abends als er durch die stille Klinik wandert. Gelegentlich kommen Pfleger und auch Mal ein Patient vorbei. Keiner beachtet ihn. Keiner würdigt ihn eines Blickes. Ebenso meidet er ihre Blicke und hält sich bedeckt. Leide wandert er über die Flure und betritt das Büro des Doktors. Durch den Gang der zwei Mal um das Büro um die Ecke geht gab es keine Tür, denn man höre immer schon im voraus wenn Jemand über den Gang kommt. Der kleine Kronleuchter hängt unter der Decke und erhellt den Raum sanft. Der Doktor sitzt an seinem Tisch und schreibt ruhig. Vor dem Tisch bleibt sein Beobachter stehen.  
Der Alptraum.  
Freddy war sehr klein und fällt mit seinem Aussehen gut auf. Ein rot-schwarz gestreifter Pullover, dunkelbrauner Hut, verbrannte und blasige Haut und ein Handschuh mit Klingen dran. Seine Finger fehlen, daher wirken sie im Handschuh kürzer. Er war ein Alptraum, ein Dämon der in den Träumen der Menschen wandelt und ihnen Angst einjagt. Und hier steht er nun nach all der Zeit. Dem Doktor kann er nicht in seine Träume folgen. Es ist als würde er Freddy den Einlass verweigern.

Freddy:"Was macht dich besonders Herman?"

Als hätte er das gehört schaut Herman auf und einen Moment..... Nein. Freddy glaubte nicht mehr daran das der Arzt ihn sieht. Dieses Mal ist es auch wieder so. Er schaut über die Bücherregale und steht dann nur auf um sich ein Buch zu holen. Oder er achtet auf Leute die zu ihm kommen. Betrübt setzt sich der kleine Mann auf den Tisch und wippt etwas mit en Beinen. Wie üblich geht der Doktor unter seinem Blick in den Feierabend und lässt ihn in dunklen Büro zurück. Über Nacht setzt sich Freddy an den Tisch und döst im Sessel. Er ist ein Alptraum und konnte nicht schlafen. Hier ist es nicht still. Gelegentliche Geräusche der Klinik, Patienten, Pfleger, Schritte. Freddy vermisste das Leid. Vermisste das ihn Leute fürchte. Im Regal hier gibt es ein Buch das sein inneres Gefühl wohl beschreibt. Der schwarze Mann. Eine einstige Angst, ein Schatten, der in Vergessenheit geraten ist. Auch diese Nacht sieht sich Freddy das Buch an. Hatte er Angst? Was wenn die Leute ihn vergessen? Irgendetwas störte ihn. Zeiten wo er nicht den Doktor beobachtet waren ein nerviger Leerlauf. Dieser Morgen ist anders. Normalerweise verwischte Freddy seine Spuren, aber dieses Mal kam er vom wandern über die Flure zu spät wieder. Herman hält das Buch über den schwarzen Mann in der Hand.

Herman:"Das habe ich nicht raus genommen..."

Freddy:"Aber ich. Sieh mich an.... Los, sieh mich an!"

Tatsächlich schaute der Doktor auf und wirkte einen Moment überrascht. Für einen kurzen Augenblick stockte Freddys Herz und er fühlte wie sein Puls rast. Herman kam um den Tisch herum und direkt auf Freddy zu. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitet sich in ihm aus. Vielleicht Hoffnung? Gerade als er etwas die Arme anhebt schreitet Herman durch ihn hindurch. Damit hatte er irgendwie gerechnet und lässt kraftlos die Arme hängen. Es schmerzte sehr.

Freddy:"Es ändert sich nichts."

Knurrend schaut er runter, während Herman raus geht. Es macht sich Zorn in ihm breit. Gerade wollte er nur noch durch die Klinik, durch die verletzten und ängstlichen Träume wandern. Es war nicht mehr wie früher. Nicht mehr um die Angst zu spüren, sondern um Ruhe zu haben. Einfach andere zu beobachten. Wahrscheinlich auch um dem Doktor auszuweichen. Erst am Abend traute er sich in das Büro zurück. Noch immer saß der Arzt an seinem Tisch und arbeitet.

Freddy:"Das war es dann wohl. Herman Carter."

Gerade als er verschwindet schaut der Doktor auf und blinzelt kurz. Er konnte sich Leute schnell merken und diese Silhouette oder Erscheinung kannte er noch nicht. Halluzinierte er? Vor allem beschäftigt Herman eins. Der Mann wirkte Traurig. Wieso interessierte ihn das so sehr?

Herman:"Was macht dich besonders?"

Den Kopf senkt er, doch die Arbeit konnte ihn nicht mehr ablenken.


	2. Bist du?

Wie lange ist es her das der Entitus ihn hierher geholt hat? Er war ein Alptraum und hier, in dieser Welt, fand er einen Sinn. Opfer, die er jagen, verletzen und Töten muss. Opfer die ihn fürchten und gegen ihn kämpfen. Aber für Freddy waren es nicht nur die Überlebenden. Es waren noch die Killer. Sie alle waren anders. Verbergen Geschichten von Leid, Druck, Hass, Trauer oder auch Zorn und Hunger. Sie waren auch nur Opfer, mit dem Unterschied das sie einen anderen Weg gewählt haben. Nur der Doktor ist für ihn verschlossen. Ein kranker Mann der das Leid seiner Opfer liebt. Die Folter ist sein Element. Er war immer wach. Als hätte er keine Träume. Freddy versuchte nicht mehr sichtbar zu werden für einen der Killer. Es machte keinen Unterschied. Unter ihnen war er einer der ruhigsten und Beobachtet nur. Sie nehmen ihn nicht wahr. Das konnte er ab. So war es immer gewesen. Er war nur ein schwarzer Mann. Genau dieses Dasein trieb ihn nun durch den dunklen Wald in den Bereich eines anderen Killers. Larrys Gedenkinstitut. Der Name wurde in seinem Kopf wieder sichtbar als er über die Grenze des Tores schreitet. Es erinnerte ihn an früher. Ähnlich wie bei der Vorschule. Die Flure geht er still entlang und entdeckte durch Zufall den Doktor. Ruhig saß er am Bürotisch und war so entspannt wie noch nie. Langsam kommt Freddy näher. Eher unbedacht, von Neugierde getrieben, wandert er in den Traum des Doktors. Ein Chaos aus Bildern. Schocktherapien, Folter und Hass. Er fand seine Freude darin und hat den Verstand verloren. Dies zerstörte ihn. Dann fand sich Freddy plötzlich in der alten Klinik wieder. Er Traum verblasste mit einem Schlag. Angst und Unsicherheit liegen im Gesicht des Alptraums. Gefühle die er so lange nicht mehr fühlte.

Doktor:"Du bist das gewesen?"

Freddy:"Was?"

Doktor:"Du warst das, damals in der Klinik."

Gerade wusste Freddy wirklich nicht was er sagen soll. Dieser Mann war Herman Carter. Die Zeit hatte ihm und seiner Psyche wirklich übel mitgespielt. Hatte er Freddy damals doch gesehen? Der Arzt kam auf ihn zu und bleibt vor dem kleinen Mann stehen.

Freddy:"Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"

Doktor:"Ich habe dich danach nie wieder gesehen."

Ein leises Lachen entweicht ihm. Verwirrt schaut Freddy hoch in das Gesicht des Doktors.

Doktor:"Faszinierend~ Was bist du?"

Freddy:"Ein Alptraum."

Doktor:"Ein schwarzer Mann. Es macht Sinn. Ich nehme an du kennst mich bereits?"

Freddy:"Jetzt besser, Herman Carter."

Wieder lacht er leise und es klingt bei ihm nicht fröhlich oder vergnügt. Nur Wahnsinnig. Als hätten seine Erlebnisse vor dem Entitus sämtliche Gefühle aus ihm gesaugt.

Doktor:"Faszinierend~"

Noch etwas mehr nähert er sich und es trennte sie nicht mehr viel. Eine Hand legt er an Freddys Kinn und schaut ihn an. Es liegt eine seltsame Stille im Raum bis er wieder los lässt.

Doktor:"Wozu warst du bei mir? Und bist es nun wieder?"

Freddy:"Neugierde. Du bist anders. Irgendetwas zieht mich zu dir."

Den Kopf dreht er zur Seite. Wie sollte er es Herman erklären, wenn er selbst den Grund nicht wusste. Wieso ist er hier? Wieso war er damals dort. Tatsächlich nimmt der Doktor ihm diese Last ab. Als er ein leises Geräusch von Wasser hört schaut Freddy auf. Der Mann vor ihm löste die Haken aus seinem Mund. Sie hatten über die Zeit Spuren hinterlassen, aber nun erkannte Freddy wieder den alten Herman Carter. Vor seinem Karriere wechsel. Vor seinem Wahnsinn. Wieder kam dieses Gefühl auf was der Dämon nicht beschreiben konnte. Er merkte nicht wie sich der größere Mann vorbeugt. Erst als Freddy Lippen auf seinen eigenen spürte wurde ihm klar das Herman ihn küsst. Sanft, ohne Druck oder verlangen, mit einem Hauch.... Wahnsinn? Als der Kuss gelöst wird wusste Freddy nicht was er sagen soll. War es gut gewesen? Er kannte die Bedeutung und es war schon seltsam. Wieso kommt er erst jetzt auf die Idee? Wieso hat er das vorher nicht erkannt.

Freddy:"Liebst du mich?"

Doktor:"Du bist hochinteressant~ Wie ist es bei dir?"

Ohne die Haken am Mund klingt er viel sanfter und mehr so wie früher.

Freddy:"Ja."

Offen heraus sagt er es und schaut seinem Gegenüber in die weit geöffneten Augen. Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte um zu gehen hebt ihn Herman unter den Armen an zu sich hoch und wie eine Braut auf dem Arm. Noch bevor sich Freddy deswegen beschweren kann küsst Herman den Kleinen wieder. Dieses Mal ist es dominanter und wollender, aber es fühlte sich umso besser an.

Freddy:"Glaub nicht das es immer so leicht ist."

Doktor:"Natürlich nicht~"

Vergnügt kuschelt er den Kleinen Alptraum an sich.

ENDE


End file.
